The Truth It's all about love
by Isabella Monroe
Summary: This is a chapter in my main story Truth, Lies, and Consequences. A couple people had emailed me that this was their favorite chapter and they thought it could stand alone. For those following the story, this is the night Baby Ella is conceived. Enjoy!


Commander Ella Cousland entered her room and Nora, her handmaid, was there to turn down the bed and add wood to the fire.

"Good evening, my Lady. Did you enjoy the party?"

"I did and I think the Wardens and the nobles enjoyed it even more. It's about time that Vigil's Keep see some happiness and merriment, but now I'm famished with all that socializing and dancing I don't think I took more than two bites."

"I would be happy to bring you something from the kitchen, my Lady."

"That would be wonderful. Could I get some strawberries and cream, and a carafe of wine?"

"Yes, my Lady. I have laid out your night clothes for you on the bed."

"Thank you, Nora," and with a slight grin she asked, "Could you also add some cheese to that strawberry plate?"

"Of course, my Lady, I will be back shortly."

"Oh, one more thing, Nora could you ask one of the servants to bring a basin of hot water so that I can clean up before I change into my night clothes."

"Certainly, I will send someone up immediately with that."

By the time, Bella had washed and changed into her night shift Nora had returned with her after midnight snack tray. She set the tray on the table in front of the fireplace and left immediately so that Bella could relax, unwind and think. Her mind again went back to her dance with Alistair. His tutors have taught him well. El Enredado is one of her favorite dances and it's not an easy one to learn. She loved the rhythmic beats of the music and the intimacy of the dance as each partner carries on a conversation with their feet and bodies. It's a dance filled with desire, sexual energy and suggestive body movements. Even now she could still feel his body close to hers as he guided her across the dance floor his emotions and raw need to possess her on display for everyone in that room to see. What would the nobility said if he had just taken her right there on the dance floor? She chuckled to herself over the mere visual.

A slight tap at her door pulled her from her fantasy. She stood up, turned away from the door to grab her robe as she called out, "Come in."

She turned to see Alistair standing there. He had changed out of his formal celebration attire. He now wore a simple linen shirt, untied at the front that exposed his muscular chest, and loose tan trousers. He closed the door behind him and stared at her for the longest moment, and then in two quick strides he is across the room and took her in his arms. Her robe slipped from her hand as her arms came up around his neck. Before she even had time to think his mouth pressed down on hers still filled with that same all consuming yearning from earlier in the evening. She opened her lips to him and his tongue eagerly sought out hers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth hungrily. The need to taste him, to devour him consumed her. He lightly nipped at her bottom lip and then pulled away slightly and whispered, "I want you so bad. Every fiber of my being is aching for you, Ella, my Ella."

"Same here, my Love," she sighed and ran her hand across his broad shoulders and slid his shirt off. Now the only thing that separated their bodies was the thin layer of fabric that she wore. She can feel the heat radiate off of him as he pressed against her his hands tantalizing roamed down her back to her bottom and grasped it. She softly moaned his name and the sound of it sent Alistair over the edge. He pushed her back against the wall with one hand while undoing the laces on his trousers with the other hand. His pants fall to the floor and he quickly stepped out of them. Bella glanced down and noticed he wasn't wearing any small clothes. She smiled. The man came prepared. She liked that.

With her back pressed against the wall Alistair began to kiss her check, he then moved his kisses to her neck before he sucked lightly on her earlobe. He whispered, "You smell and taste even better then I remember." Ella sighed lightly as he began to kiss down the side of her neck and paused to nip at her collar bone. His hot breath on her skin sent visible shivers across her body. Alistair glanced up at her with smile on his face. Through the thin material of her night shirt her nipples poke out. He cupped her breast and lowered his mouth and began to suck on her nipple through the thin fabric. That undeniable fusion of nerves there sent a shockwave through her body and she moaned again. Alistair pulled her night shift over her head and glanced down at her naked body. "Glad to see we were on the same wave length." He growled in her ear.

"Well if you didn't come here tonight I was going to have to help relieve some of this tension myself."

The visual of her pleasing herself was more than he can bare. "Maker's breath woman, what are you doing to me?" Such unanswered hunger and desire can only be contained for so long and as she moaned his name again his control broke. "Ella, I need you, now. I must be in you now," he sighed and with one swift movement he grabbed her bottom and scooped her up and as she clung to him with one hand around his neck she guided him into her with the other. "Oh sweet Andraste" he sighed as he entered her. "Oh, for the love of the Maker you feel so good."

He had her pressed against the wall, her arms are around his neck and she has wrapped her legs around his waist. The warmth and heat of her enveloped him and caused him to let out a guttural groan into her throat as he thrusts deeper into her. She pushed her hips forward and rocked against him as he desperately rides against her.

He can feel her body tense as she cried out "Oh Maker, yes, yes, Alistair," and her body shuddered as the wave of pleasure broke hard. She ran her nails up Alistair's back as she felt his body tense and he groaned her name into her throat as he thrusts one more time before he collapsed against her.

She relaxed and rested her head against his neck trying to catch her breath. Still holding her from underneath Alistair carried her to the bed. "I'm not through with you yet, my Love. That was just the warm up act… something to take the edge off."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh, really?"

He leaned over her and cupped her face with his hands, "If I can't convince you that you need to be my wife then we only have one night to be together and I am going to make it the best damn night of both of our lives."

The water basin was still on the stand by her bed. Alistair reached over and grabbed the cloth from it and rang it out. The water was still warm as a few drops from the cloth fell down on her breast. Alistair leaned over and licked the drops off. He squeezed the cloth again and some more drops fell on her nipples and he flicked his tongue over her nipple and then took her into his mouth and pulled at it gently. She let out a small whimper so Alistair did it again before he then slid the warm cloth between her legs. He gently and ever so softly began to wipe slowly back and forth almost teasingly. He bent over and nipped at her nipple again causing her hips to involuntarily press against his hand. She lets out another low whimper, "Alistair, please" she moaned.

"All in due time, my Love," he said and gently drew circles with cloth on the area between her legs that was screaming for attention. She moved her hand towards his, but he grabbed it and pinned it to the bed. He whispered, "As intriguing as that would be to watch, but not yet."

Alistair tossed the cloth back to basin and slid his hand between her legs gently he worked his fingers through her curls, his fingers grazed the area that was crying out to be touched. Her hips moved on their own as she tried to press against his hand, but before she can feel any satisfaction Alistair got up and quickly grabbed one of the strawberries from the tray. He lay back down beside her and bite off the end of the berry. Alistair then skimmed the strawberry across her breast and bent over and gently, teasingly licked off the berry's juice off. He heard her breath catch as he slid the berry down from her breast to stomach and then to her navel. He leaned over her again and used his tongue to follow the path the juice left as he licked and sucked his way down her torso. Her breath was now faster and harder as his hand slipped once again between her legs. He gently pushed her legs further open and slid his finger inside of her. Her hips pressed forward again and she whimpered his name. "I love it when you say my name, Love," he moaned in her ear, "but by the end of the night I want you yelling it."

His slid another finger into her and plunged in deeper in. He pulled his wet fingers out and ran them along the area that is now throbbing. His fingers encircled the area a few times before he plunged them back inside her. "Yes, please, yes, yes" she begged. His fingers sunk deeper into her while his thumb rubs against the nub that is now scream for attention. Her hips pushed forward against his hand. He leaned down to take her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it. Her hips bucked again and she arched her back. With her one hand she grabbed the duvet cover and with the other she grabbed Alistair's hair as she cried out his name, as her body convulsed with delirious pleasure.

She fell back on the bed breathing hard as her body began to relax. She looked over at Alistair who had devilish grin on his face. "You know," she panted, "pay back is a bitch," she said with a smile.

He laughed, "Yes, well I think I am willing to accept whatever punishment you deem worthy."

She gave him a smirk and then flipped him on to his back. "We'll just see about that."

She straddled him as she slowly began to move her hips in a circular motion. Alistair reached up to cup her breasts, but she moved his hands away. "You can look, but you can't touch." She leaned over to the table beside her bed and grabbed the scarf she had worn earlier in the day. "And just to make sure that you obey the rules I am tying your hands together."

She raised his hands above his head and tied them to the bedpost. "Ella, my naughty, little wench, what inspired this?"

"Eight months apart from you has given me a lot to think about….that and an Antivian book on the art of making love I found in the library."

He laughed, "Thank the Maker you like to read."

"Yes, you are the beneficiary of my studies."

Once his hands were secured she leaned back over him and let her breast skim the surface of his chest as she gently began to kiss him. His lips parted, his tongue searched out hers and as she deepens the kiss the desire between the two of them began to build again. She sat up and placed her hands on Alistair's chest as the delicious friction between their bodies built up as her hips moved in circles against his pelvis. Alistair pressed his hips forward against her and groaned. She leaned over him and softly kissed his lips again. He opened his mouth to her and she slid her tongue into his. He tasted so good. His body felt so good against hers and the way he smelled reminded her of all the time they had spent together in her tent as they learned about each other and explored each other. The sudden desire to never let him go, to give in to him and marry him overwhelmed her and brought tears to her eyes, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside before Alistair even noticed. We only have tonight she reminded herself so let's make it a memorable one.

Ella broke from the kiss and began to work her way down his neck to his chest, then to his navel; she pushed his leg further apart so that she rested between them. She kissed him knee, then up the inside of his thigh and then she took him into her mouth and his hips involuntarily thrust forward as he moaned loudly, "Oh by the Maker help me." She licked, sucked, and teased him with her lips, tongue and hand until she felt him begin to tense and she then pulled away, "No, no, don't stop," he moaned.

She gave him a wicked grin and replied, "What was it you said to me 'All in due time, my Love.' Remember what I said about paybacks," and slowly she began to work her way back up as she kissed him on his stomach and chest while she stroked him with her hand. "Please, Ella, I need to touch you." He begged, but she ignored him as she flicked her tongue across his nipples and up the side of his neck as her fingers ran through his hair. "Mmmm, Ella, Love, please I need to hold you," he begged again. She stared deeply into his honey brown eyes for a long moment before she took mercy on him and untied the scarf.

The moment his hands were free they were around her waist as he flipped her over and was on top of her. He slipped between her legs and she raised her hips to meet him as he slid back into her. Such a sweet perfect union as their bodies connected with each other's and she moaned his name as she liked his ear lope. At first, Alistair began to move in long, slow thursts, but as she wrapped her legs around his waist so that she can take him in deeper his pace picked.

His one hand held her wrist above her head while the other was entangled in her hair. He moaned into her throat and ear, "Ella, my Ella," over and over again like a prayer as he worshiped her body with his. She arched her back as her hips pushed forward against him. He felt her body tense at the same time his did and they rode the wave together as she called out his name again and again. He collapsed against her as he panted hard into her hair both of them glistened with sweat. "I don't want the sun to ever come up. I want to be here with you forever," he whispered.

"Mmm, that would be wonderful."

After she caught her breath she sat up and looked at both of them and laughed. "Both of us are looking a little rough."

He glanced at her and said, "Great! I think that this calls for a bath then."

"Alistair, it has to be 3 in the morning. I don't want to wake a servant up for that."

"My love, we only have a few precious hours together. Let's not waste them. I know your staff would be happy to do anything for you. Just ask."

She got up, put on her robe, and quickly strolled down the hall. She was back in a few minutes. "If they don't accidently fall back to sleep they will be up shortly." She walked over to the fire and stoked the coals and then sat in the chair. Alistair pulled on his trousers and sat down across from her. He looked at the food platter on the table. He smiled, "You ordered cheese just for me?"

"Just for you, Love."

She poured two glasses of wine and while they waited for the tub they eat, drank, talked and laughed together. They had just finished all the food on the tray when there was a knocked on the door. Nora escorted two other servants into the room carrying the tub. They set the tub near the window that over looked valley below them.

Ella stood up and grabbed a small bag from her book shelf. "Thank you so much for bringing this up so early in the morning. I am so sorry to disturb your sleep." She then handed each of them one sovereign. They thanked her, bowed and left the room.

"That was very generous of you, my love." Alistair said as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "But then you were always overly generous."

"What's the point of having money if you don't use it to better the lives of others?"

"Hmmm, that is a very un-noble thing to say. Most of them would disagree with you." He said as he untied the sash on her robe and slid his hands across her belly.

"Most, but not all," she murmured as he reached up and cupped her breast as he ran his thumb across her nipple.

He breathed into her ear, "Those are the names I most want you to tell me."

She slipped off her robe, walked over to the tub and slipped into the steaming water, "I'll make you a list. Now come join me. This big tub is lonely without you."

Alistair grabbed the carafe of wine and their goblets and sat them on the tray near the tub. Ella relaxed against one end of the tub. Her head tilted back the warm water rested just above below her neck. Alistair poured her a glass of wine and handed it to her. He then pulled off his trousers and stepped into the tub and settled himself at the opposite end. For the longest time they just soaked in the steaming water, sipped wine and talked. He told her all about court. The nobles he liked and the ones he thought he could trust and the ones he thought he couldn't. She confirmed some or warned against others. She gave him advice on how to win over a few of the nobles that he was still having problems with.

After a while Alistair leaned forward and tugged at her hand, "Come down here," Alistair said as he patted his chest. "It's lonely and I want to feel you against me." She stood up, water dripped off her, she turned round and slid back in and leaned against his chest. "You should be naked more often. You look amazing."

She giggled. "It might be more difficult to fight naked."

"No, it wouldn't. One look at you and your enemies would fall at your feet."

"Fall at my feet in laughter." She replied.

"No, in worship."

She snorted with laughter, "Alistair, that's the cheesiest thing you have ever said to me," and she splashed him with water.

"Mmm, did you say cheese?"

"I'm going to ignore you." She replied.

He took a sponge and slid it into the water and then poured some jasmine oil on it. He leaned her forward and began to rub her back and shoulders with it.

"Ella, I want to ask you something and I want you to think about it before you give me your answer."

"Okay," she replied tentatively.

He pulled her back against his chest, his lips pressed against her neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. "Ella, I love you. There isn't anyone I want more then you. I know as King that I have to produce an heir, but there isn't anyone that I want to face that struggle with other then you." He paused for a moment before he continued, "Ella, together we have faced and defeated things that were near impossible. We both have a limited time here in this world. I would rather spend that time with someone I love trying to overcome this obstacle. I want to spend my limited time here being happy. Don't you want to be happy?"

Ella just nodded. She was afraid to speak. She didn't trust her voice.

Alistair loving whispered in her ear, "This is the last time I will ever ask this, Ella, my Love, please be my wife?"

The dam that had been building in her finally broke and the tears fell down her cheeks. More than anything she wanted to be his wife, but she knew how vicious the nobles of the Landsmeet could be. She knew that they would give the two of them a couple of years to conceive a child and then they would begin to insist that Alistair put her aside. She knew that Alistair would fight them on this, but eventually she knew the pressure would be come to great and his hand would be forced. The pain of that would be more than she could bare. And what would become of Ferelden during that power struggle? Alistair wouldn't be able to implement any of his policies because the nobles would fight him at every turn until he conceded to their demands. As much as she wanted to be his wife she could not do this to him. Alistair could be a great king, but not if he didn't have the support of the Landsmeet nobles.

She bowed her head. The tears still flowed down her cheeks. "My love, more than anything I want to be your wife. I know you don't agree with me, but I have been around nobles and court politics all my life and please believe me when I tell you that you need an heir to secure your throne. If I cannot conceive they will insist that you put me aside and try with someone else."

Alistair started to protest, but she cut him short. "Alistair, you won't be able to fight them on this. You can resist them for so long, but if you want to be able to do any good in Ferelden you need their support. In order to have their support you need to secure the throne. It's a vicious cycle." She paused, "Alistair, I love you. I will always love you till the day I die, but I can't marry you. I can't do that to you. The pain we feel now is nothing compared to the pain if you had to set me aside."

Alistair rested his head against her back with his arms still wrapped around and fought back his own tears. Some part of him knew she was right, but the pain of letting her go was so great. They stayed like that for a very long time as they took comfort in each other one last time.

Alistair didn't want the last few hours with her to be darkened with their looming unpleasant futures so he reached over and grabbed their wine goblets and handed it to her. Still needing her council he turned to her once again for her advice. He told her about his idea to appoint Shianni, an elf from the city Alienage to King's council. She thought this was an excellent idea, but why stop there she retorted. There should be Dalish and Dwarven representation on the council too. First and foremost, we all live in Ferelden and should have equal representation to the government that rules this land. She went on to say that there should be human representation among the Dalish and in Orzammar.

He grabbed the sponge again and reached round her so he could gently rub her breast with it. "That is an excellent idea, but that would be very difficult to get the nobles to approve."

"Well, my Love, you need to become a problem solver."

"I already thought I was a problem solver. Sometimes I feel that's all I do is rule over bickering nobles and their trivial disputes."

"I'm not talking about their insignificant disputes. Every one of the Banns, Arls, and Teyrns have problems that are specific to them, to their region and to those that they govern over. You must learn what those needs and problems are and then assist them in solving them. Whether it's making a road safer for trade to continue or helping the agriculture growth in another region. These are issues that when solved will ease the burden of governing in that specific regions. Once you have solved the issues in their regions you have gained their trust and loyalty and more importantly, they are now in your debt. They owe you their support. Once you have the majority of the Landsmeet in debt to you, you wait for the appropriate time to call in those favors."

"That is bloody brilliant."

"Politics is a chest match. It's maneuvering your opponents into positions that make them vulnerable while at the same time keeping yourself safe and protected."

"Ella, can't you see you are a natural at this. You need to be by my side ruling this country. You would be the best Queen Ferelden ever had. The things we could do for this country together, my love."

She was quiet for a long moment and then quietly said, "I don't want to fight with you, Alistair. Let's not ruin the little time we have left," and even though it broke his heart again Alistair let it go. He tilted her head to the side, leaned down and kissed her deeply and tenderly. She responded to him once again as passionately as ever. He stood up and wrapped a towel around himself and stepped out of the tub. He pulled her up and wrapped a towel around her, picked her up and carried her to the bed where he lovingly and tenderly made love to her one last time.

They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms just as the sun began to rise over the valley.


End file.
